1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of cleaning machine, and more particularly to a pneumatic pressure pulse cleaning machine, which applies pneumatically induced pulsation for flushing and washing an article held in a closed space in order to achieve an effect of efficient cleaning.
2. The Related Arts
Heretofore, cleaning an article, such as cleaning an automobile part, is generally conducted on a work table. A sink like space is provided on the work table to receive and hold therein a cleaning liquid. The article to be cleaned is placed in the sink and immersed in the cleaning liquid. An operator uses a cleaning tool, with the cleaning liquid attached thereto, to brush and rub the automobile part in order to clean the part. This process, although effective to clean the automobile part, is quite labor consuming. In addition, each cleaning process can handle only one or a few parts so that a great amount of time would be necessary if a large number of automobile parts need to be cleaned. Apparently, such a conventional way of cleaning automobile parts may need further improvement.
It is thus desired to provide a cleaning machine that provides a high efficiency of cleaning multiple articles at the same time so as to overcome the above-discussed problems of the prior art.